Boruto: Stellar Bonds of Angelic Heaven
Hordes of unranked twelve year old academy students flooded the streets as they went to the ninja-academy. They were all happy as today was the final test to see if they would become genin or go back to school. The ones who came from famous clans like Uzumaki, Uchiha and Hyuga thought they would pass easily. But since Naruto Uzumaki had become Hokage the tests had been made harder. Tenzo Yamakira, a member of the Yamakira clan, made his way through the gates. He had black hair and brown eyes. He wore a black shirt covered by a jacket. On the back of the jacket was the Yamakira clan crest, a triangle with circles at all the corners. His pants matched his shirt but only went to a - little above his ankles. He wore traditional shinobi sandals. On his hands he wore shinobi fingerless gloves. While Tenzo was walking he saw various other students that he recognized - Boruto and Keika, Sakura and Zenkito. He hadn't really talked much to the other students as he had been working hard on his training. The gang marched onwards. Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki, Inojin, Shikadai, Metal, Iwabe, Denki, Wasabi, Sumire and Namida all strolled in, gung-ho to take their graduation exams. Boruto yawned, "Darn, I'm tired." Sarada scolded him, "Stupid Boruto. You didn't sleep at all?" Boruto replied, "Yeah, not really. Wait, who are you calling stupid?" Rolling her eyes, Sarada said, "You. Duh." Boruto raised a fist then shook his head. "Nah, I won't do it. Anyway, I'm wondering about Kagura. I like the dude. I'm praying that he drops by to watch out graduation exam." Iwabe snickered, "Keep dreaming, Boruto. No way is he coming." All the students stopped talking as their Jonin rank teacher, Shino Aburame exited the building. He was one of the many teachers at the school and was going to be the supervisor of the graduation exam. He announced the rules for the tournamhis. Mora Aburame walked in immediately after, late, as usual. He walked up to his seat, running his hand through his blonde hair. His black jacket snugly fit on his body, and his white T-shirt was bleach white, ironed, and exceptionally neat. As Mora sat in the back, he saw Boruto and his friends. "Damn, that guy and all his lackeys are so...grrr! Who does he think he is!" Mora scoffed to himself quietly. He ignored the death stare Shino Aburame, his foster cousin and sensei, was shooting at him for being late. Boruto yawned and activated his dojutsu. "Quit showing off your eye, Boruto," Sarada whispered. "I'm bored," he whispered back, "Sensei needs to finish with attendance." At that, Shino closed his notebook. Mora stared jealously at Boruto. Suddenly, a hand tapped Mora's shoulder. Turning around, Mora smiled thinly at his childhood friend, Echo Uchiha. "What's up?" Mora whispered. Echo rubbed his jet black hair and grinned goofily at Mora. "Hey, you gotta pencil?" Echo whispered in his strange, raspy voice. Groaning, Mora tossed a pencil at Echo, while simultaneously brooding in Boruto's direction. Mora never really liked Boruto, in fact, he utterly despised the guy. "If I ever get my hands on that Uzumaki kid...." Mora mumbled, a little too loudly. As Shino finished his speech the students all got up. Tenzo, along with the other students, made his way into the academy. Unlike most of the other students Tenzo wasnt in a group. During his time at the academy he hadnt made many friends, with the exception of Sakura Senju. The two friends met up and prepared for the test. The rules of the test were simple, to become a genin you had to pass at use of weapons and use of jutsu. The use of weapons test came first. Mora went first. Shino stared at his younger foster cousin expectantly. "According to order of the Hokage, to pass, you will spar against each other to show your proficiency in the field of weaponry and ninjutsu. Going first will be:...... Mora Aburame vs. Boruto Uzumaki! May the contestants please step forward." Shino said. Category:Incomplete Category:No One Is Commenting or Editing!